vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Summary Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion series of games, as well as the Mario & Luigi series. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C | 2-A Name: 'Luigi '''Origin: 'Super Mario '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24-25 '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Life Support, Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (With Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Super Star, etcetera), Duplication (With Double Cherry, Copy Flower, and Pal Pill), Adaptation, Transmutation (With Gold Flower), Transformation (With Candies), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Mario and Wario caps), Teleportation (With P-wing and Warp Whistle), Creation (With Superhammer), Elemental Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With Precisions and Sentries), Vibration Manipulation (With POW Block), Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Hammerspace, Shares a telepathic bond with Mario, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield, Intangibility, Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove), Power Nullification with Guard Shell DX and Battle Cards, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Black Holes, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation (minor), and Petrification. Powers-ups which grants him abilities including: The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, The Rock Mushroom grants Earth Manipulation, The Boo Mushroom grants Invisibility, The Lucky Bell grants Surface Scaling and Shapeshifting, The Poltergust 3000 and 5000 allows him to suck ghosts and harness the elements of fire, ice, and water | Statistics Amplification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced, Healing, Life Support, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Creation Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level '(At least Comparable to Mario) | '''Universe level+ '(Scales to Grand Star Bowser who was going to destroy time and space) | 'Multiverse level+ '(Fought Dreamy Bowser along with Mario) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, who can casually lift castles). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High Range: 'Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to Tens of meters with power ups. '''Standard Equipment: '''Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which captures ghosts), and various power up. 'Intelligence: 'Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. '''Weaknesses: '''Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Thunderhand: Taught by the Thunder God. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has a re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. * Super Jump: Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. * Green Missile: After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. * Fireballs: Luigi shoots green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to five at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. * Luigi Cyclone: Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), kicking (Vortex Luigi), swinging a weapon at an object(Tornado Swing), or horizontally spinning himself. * Negative Zone: Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Hero Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Nintendo Category:RPG Characters Category:Earth Users